Current network transactions have time restrictions. Network communications requests, such as HTTP requests, can be terminated if the time needed to process the request is beyond a predefined timeout parameter. The termination can leave communication requestors unsure of whether terminated network transactions actually went through. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.